Game limits
This article is about all the known limits of the Just Cause game series. in Just Cause 2 can get higher that any other aircraft.]] Map limits See also: Maps. Just Cause (1) Just Cause (1) has an invisible cube around San Esperito. Only jet fighters, like the Rage-Johnston F6 Comet can get to the maximum height. Crashing into the barrier is harmless to the aircraft and boats. While using an aircraft, a small little column appears next to the minimap indicating how high the player is and how far the ground below them is above sea level. The game area is a cube of 1025 km in every dimension. This is one of the biggest areas ever for a sandbox style game. Unlike Just Cause 2, every aircraft has a height limit which is above cloud level. Just Cause 2 river.]] In Just Cause 2 it's impossible to get to the game height limit by any plane. Every plane and helicopter has its own set height limit: *The Hot air balloon gets all the way up to its limit of 7 km, it'll start shaking and then disappear. *Using a fast enough plane, such as the Si-47 Leopard, with enough persistence, you can fly to approximately 6.5 km above sea level. As with the disappearing Hot Air Balloon, once you reach a certain height in a plane, it will suddenly disappear for no reason at all and you will fall down at about 750 mph (needs confirmation). *With the Dual Parachute Thrusters, you can get as high as you like by flying the plane as high as you can go (about 5km). Then continuing by parachute thrusters. When the thrusters overheat, you let go of all controls until thrusters have gone down in overheating on the (°C) bar. It has been reported that it's possible to get up to 12km high this way. It is not known how far the horizontal limit is, if one exists at all. JC2 demo version The demonstration version of Just Cause 2 limited the player to a small area in the Lautan Lama Desert. Just Cause 3 It has been reported that Just Cause 3 will have "volumetric terrain", which will allow players to explore underground caves and climb tall buildings easier. Speed limits Game limits prevent the Fixed-wing aircraft from flying at realistic speed. In Just Cause (1) the jet fighters are about as fast as the slowest real planes. In Just Cause 2, modifying the game can make the aircraft fly at realistic speed, but depending on your PC, the rest of the game might not be able to keep up with that. This could cause many objects to not spawn at all, or spawn too late and cause the player to crash into invisible bridges, buildings, trees and other things. This can also occur in the PS3 version without any modifications. An adequately powerful PC could prevent this problem, but ideally game programming should prevent this problem by spawning lower resolution objects. Some JC2 Cut game content suggests that beta aircraft flew a lot faster. For example, the Pell Silverbolt 6 is said to have flown nearly twice as fast. Just Cause 2 Multiplayer allows the player to use the "boost" feature to set aircraft speed to about 700 km/h, which is a realistic Airplane speed. Vehicle existence limits base.]] *JC and JC2 let the player have a limited number of vehicles, before entering the next one will cause the first one to cease to exist, no matter how close to it you are. The maximum number of vehicles depends on the game version and possibly hardware. Some have seen the first vehicle disappear after entering a fourth and some have seen up to six, before the seventh vehicle causes the first to disappear. In JC2, vehicles don't disappear immediately, but after a few seconds. *JC and JC2 have a limit to how far you can go from the vehicle you last used, before it ceases to exist. The exact distances are not known but it is very short; vehicles can disappear right in front of your eyes. This happens more commonly on lower end PCs and consoles due to the low performance. *See the video at the bottom of the page for a demonstration. Heavy drop (JC) It's impossible to order another vehicle from the heavy drop, if the previous one has yet to cease to exist. The game will say that "one Agency vehicle is currently in operation". Extraction Just Cause (1) has a time limit for Extractions. It's not known how long it is, but it's not possible to get extracted twice in short succession. The game will say that "all the Agency helicopters are busy". Vehicle handling The helicopters in Just Cause (1) seem to be faster than the ones in JC2 in every way, but as a disadvantage, they can't fly sideways. This is usually negligible and easy to get used to, but it's inconvenient when trying to land into a narrow space in a settlement. In Just Cause 2 all land vehicles have their center of weight very close to the front end. This is only realistic for private cars and makes most vehicles terribly unstable at high speed, especially when taken off road. Limited view In JC1 it's not possible to see more than a few kilometers, because your view will be obstructed by clouds. Most open world games of that era were programmed like that in order to help limit the amount of game world that the game needs to load at any one time. This can also make a smaller Map look much bigger, because the player might be forced to travel long distances along curvy roads, with out seeing the actual total distance to the destination. Example the fog in GTA III. Later games, like JC2 and GTA IV load the entire Map, but the distant areas will have a very low Level Of Detail. This can allow players with better gaming devices to see further in good detail. The disadvantage of this is a less realistic looking game, where a player can, for example, stand on top of Desert Peak and see the Berawan Besar Mountains which have a snow line much lower than the desert mountains. Some newer games, possibly including JC3 (see the galleries at Just Cause 3), have again been given clouds, or fog, to limit view to improve realism. Vehicle seating and number of passengers Many vehicles have several seats, but in most cases most seats aren't programmed as being usable. *Most vehicles in the Just Cause game series have 2 usable seats. *Some vehicles have 1 usable seat: Motorcycles, most Planes, some Military vehicles, Buses, Tractors, most Boats. *Very few vehicles have usable extra seats. It's often something to do with Cut game content. Examples include: **Viper boatworks Seaserpent III - Usable back seat. Reason unknown. **Tuk-Tuk Rickshaw - Usable back seats. There was originally going to be a usable taxi service in JC2. **Tuk-Tuk Laa - Usable back seats. There was originally going to be a usable taxi service in JC2. **Pell Silverbolt 6 - Usable back seat. Reason unknown. *All vehicles have a Stunt position and some have additional clinging positions. See Vehicle seating for more about this. *Many vehicles in have an additional position for a Mounted Gun, or Minigun operator. Winstons Amen 69 has two of these. Video Category:Content Category:Gameplay